Amnesia
by arzalia
Summary: Suga mengalami patah hati terbesar dalam hidupnya dan menjadikannya ingin melupakan segala sesuatu tentang Jimin. Let's reading! /BTS'S FANFICTION/YOONMIN/YAOI.


**Amnesia**

**Author : Arzalia **

**Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Taehyung (cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

Suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari sebuah bar menambah keramaian malam di Kota Seoul. Yoongi sedang menikmati wine yang telah dituang oleh salah satu barista disana. Bukan, Yoongi bukanlah type orang yang gemar menghabiskan waktu di bar seperti sekarang ini. Yoongi sedang menunggu seseorang, Kim Seok Jin namanya. Karena telah lama menunggu Yoongi pun memutuskan untuk memesan wine namun nampaknya Yoongi telah mabuk. Kepalanya pusing pandangannya menjadi buram. Ah Yoongi harus menyesali perbuatannya untuk tidak minum wine terlalu banyak sendirian. Tak lama datang seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menghampirinya.

"Apa kau teman dari Jin hyung?"

"Hah?" Yoongi tidak bisa fokus sekarang.

"Kau teman Jin hyung?"

"Hah?!" Demi semua Super Mario yang dimiliki Jin, Yoongi mengutuk amplifier yang berbunyi sangat keras itu.

"Jin Hyung?! Temannya Jin Hyung!" Lelaki itu nampaknya mulai kesal dengan Yoongi. Nada suaranya naik hingga 2 oktaf.

"Oh? Ye." Yoongi hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Makanya lain kali kalau tidak pernah ke bar jangan pergi ke bar. Kau bisa menunggu Jin hyung di lain tempat."

"HAH?!"

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya menyipit karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar. Yoongi memandang aneh disekeliling ruangan kamar. Yoongi merasa ia tidak sedang berada di apartementnya sekarang. Bahkan Yoongi lupa apa yang telah terjadi padanya semalam.

"Selamat pagi Yoongi-ah. Kau sudah bangun ternyata." Jin menyapa Yoongi yang baru saja turun dari kamar atas. Terlihat sekali Yoongi sangat berantakan pagi ini. Belum lagi jalannya yang sempoyongan. Uh~

"Selamat pagi tuan yang telah membiarkanku menunggu lama sendirian di bar. Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh malam itu." Yoongi menyindir Jin. Tangannya menggeser kursi dan kemudian mendudukinya.

"Maafkan aku Yoon. Semalam noonanya Taehyung melahirkan dan aku mendadak ditelepon Taehyung untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit"

"Ya. Aku terima alasanmu, Kim"

"Apa kau minum banyak semalam? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jin memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan kedalam wajan penggorengan. Tangannya begitu terampil dalam memasak.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri aku baik-baik saja walaupun kepalaku sakit" Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jin yang sedang memasak. Mencium bau harum masakan disana.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu ginseng hangat. Kau juga bisa sarapan dulu disini."

"Terima kasih. Semalam kau yang menjemputku?"

"Bukan. Aku meminta sepupuku untuk datang menjemputmu. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku minum banyak semalam." Yoongi memijit kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut lagi. "Siapa namanya?" Yoongi menuangkan air ke gelas lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Oh ya semalam Jimin bilang kalau kau sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang namja" Jin terkikik senang melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Uhuk! Ya! Kim Seok Jin kau membuatku tersedak!" Yoongi terbatuk dari minumnya. Tangan kirinya sibuk memukul-mukul pelan dadanya. Yoongi benar-benar tersedak sekarang.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan lelaki bernama Jimin itu membuat Yoongi sering tidak fokus pada kuliahnya. Ia sering terlihat melamun dan tersenyum sendiri ketika dosen sedang menerangkan. Tak jarang Yoongi mendapat teguran dari dosennya, seperti hari ini Yoongi baru saja mendapat teguran keras dari Jung sonsaengnim karena ketahuan melamun dikelas. Tak ayal sebuah spidol mendarat sempurna di kepala Yoongi, sambil meringis kesakitan Yoongi pun akhirnya memilih keluar dari kelas Jung sonsaengnim dan menghabiskan waktu bermain basket di lapangan belakang.

Yoongi beberapa kali menghentakkan kakinya kesal pasalnya saat ini hujan sedang turun deras dan Yoongi masih berada di area kampus ditambah lagi Yoongi tidak membawa payung. Ah lengkap sudah penderitaan Min Yoongi. Yoongi merogoh kantung saku mencari smartphonenya berharap ada yang bisa Yoongi mintai tolong tapi benda elektronik yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan itu mati, kehabisan baterai rupanya. 'Kenapa mati disaat yang tidak tepat sih. Bodoh!' Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Yoongi sepertinya harus menunggu hingga beberapa jam lagi sampai hujan reda dan Yoongi tidak menyukai hal-hal yang melelahkan seperti menunggu ini salah satunya.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak sabar sekarang. Yoongi telah menunggu hampir 1 jam dan hujan belum juga reda. Akhirnya Yoongi memilih untuk nekat menerobos hujan. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya cepat agar tubuhnya tidak basah kuyup. Yoongi melihat ada sebuah bilik telephone umum lalu ia memutuskan untuk berteduh disana. "Ugh~ aku membenci hujan." Kata Yoongi lirih. Giginya gemeletuk karena kedinginan. Kedua telapak tangannya sibuk menggesek satu sama lain untuk mencari kehangatan disana. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berteduh siluet bayangan seorang lelaki yang membawa sebuah payung menelisik penglihatan Yoongi. Yoongi sepertinya mengenali seseorang itu. Yoongi mengerutkan kedua alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat wajahnya. 'Ah~ lelaki yang ada di bar waktu itu.' Pikir Yoongi. Karena merasa dipandangi lelaki itu menoleh kearah Yoongi berteduh dan kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai. Kau yang mabuk di bar beberapa hari yang lalu bukan?" Lelaki itu menyipitkan mata agar memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Ya. Kau masih mengingatku ternyata." Jujur saja Yoongi malu dibilang mabuk. Hei, Yoongi itu bukan pemabuk.

"Tentu saja. Kau sedang berteduh?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau bisa pulang denganku kalau kau mau."

"Ah tidak terimakasih. Sebentar lagi hujan juga akan reda." Bohong kalau Yoongi tidak mau pulang dengan lelaki didepannya ini. Tubuhnya saja sudah sangat kedinginan. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak mau dibilang gampangan, _gitu_.

"Sepertinya akan lama menunggu hujan reda lebih baik kau pulang denganku saja. Dimana arah rumahmu?" Lelaki itu tidak tega meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat manis kedinginan di bilik telepon umum.

"Disana" Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya menuju sebelah utara dari jalan tempatnya berpijak.

"Kita searah. Apartementku juga berada disana. Ayo." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis kearah Yoongi membuat jantung Yoongi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Secara tidak sadar Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Tunggu! Kau lebih baik memakai ini" Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Yoongi "Ah tidak perㅡ" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pulang dengan lelaki itu saja Yoongi sudah senang. "Aku tidak suka penolakan." Lelaki itu memotong perkataan Yoongi. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dibawah sebuah payung. Dinginnya udara malam tidak terasa bagi dua insan Tuhan yang sedang jatuh hati ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NB : 안영하세요 아자인데요. Hai semuanya, saya Arza. Ini adalah awal debut saya di ffn. Sebenarnya ff ini sudah 3 tahun yang lalu tapi saya baru berani post sekarang hihi. Saya ARMY dengan bias Suga. Adakah yang ARMY disini? Angkat kaki kalau ada/? ㅋㅋㅋIni YoonMin Couple yaaa^^ Aku lagi nyipperin mereka selain VKook Couple. Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview(ini pun kalau ada-_-) ff ini Semoga tidak kecewa dan mohon bantuannya Sunbaenim~


End file.
